Satori's Matchmaking Plot
by Raven-2010
Summary: Sesshoumaru just turned 1000 years old & refuses to take a mate, his mother has a plan to get him one, kidnaps Kagome sends for Sessh then locks them up alone together in her castle, updated extended 6/2011 comedy jokes romance LEMON Inu/Kagura Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do, Rated R lemon**

Summary Sesshoumaru's mother wants him to take a mate, he refuses so she makes it her mission to do it for him, characters are ooc,

Dedicated to **Pclark and Penny **credit to **Penny** who gave me the idea for this**, **updated extended June 12 2011, Sessh/Kag

**Satori's Matchmaking Plot **

**By Raven 2010 and Penny/Pclark Dec 27 2010 **

**Mothers request, a sons refusal, and the kidnapped mate **

Sesshoumaru was officially 1000 years old, and his mother Satori was sick of seeing him year after year refusing to take a mate, and instead choosing to stay alone, this she could not understand he was of great beauty many woman wanted him powerful demonesses hell even human females wanted him

"Sesshoumaru today you turn 1000 years old and have had no woman" Satori stated

"Yes mother and your point is?

"My point is my son it is time for you to take a mate"

"I Sesshoumaru have no need of a mate"

"You need a mate" she replied "And you need a female in your life"

"Mother I do not want a mate" Sesshoumaru protested "Stop being a pest"

"Do you wish to stay alone forever" she asked "And are you frigid with no feelings at all, with veins made of ice?

"Mother when and if I decide to take a mate I will do so, until then I would request that you leave me alone concerning this issue" he answered "And if I have feelings or not is my concern not yours"

"Is that your final word on the matter Sesshoumaru?

"Yes mother it is, if there is nothing more I will now take my leave"

"As you wish" she said, then sat and thought "Very well pup then I shall do it for you"

and a big smile crossed her face

After asking Sesshoumaru several times and him refusing Satori decided to take it upon herself to find him a mate. And she had the perfect female in mind, she was highly intelligent of great beauty powerful loves children and best of all she had no fear of Sesshoumaru what so ever and would be the fire to his ice

"Hm my pup I will show you that mother knows what's best" Satori said while watching her prey

Now all she had to do was put her perfect little plan into action, Satori was watching her prey waiting for the perfect opportunity then she'd strike,. The others left and that was all she needed Satori blew the sleeping powder into the face of her victim, then put said victim over her shoulder and headed for her castle flying at top speed

Kagome woke up in a strange room laying on a huge futon she found herself dressed in a light blue silk kimono, there was a wooden table with two chairs at the far end of the room between two windows were two doors that opened out onto a balcony

On the other side of the room there were two more doors, Kagome got up off of the futon walked over to one of the doors and opened it inside she found many various colored kimonos, shoes and other things all beautiful, she opened the second door it was a private bathing room after she gasped Kagome's mouth gaped

"This is all beautiful but where the hell am I? Kagome said that question was soon answered

"You are in my palace" said Satori, startled Kagome spun around on her heels to face the owner of the voice

"You, your Sesshoumaru's mother, wow I see where he gets his beautiful features from" but what do you want with me I'm only a weak human?

"Oh on the contrary dear you are far more powerful then you know or believe, and I can train you to your fullest potential" Satori told her

"But I get the feeling there's something more" am I right? Please tell me what it is?

"Sit down so that we may talk" they sat "not only will I train you my son needs a mate and you are perfect, You are strong intelligent beautiful, plus most and best of all you do not fear him you'll be the fire to his ice"

"Gasp, gulp" Se Sesshoumaru? But my lady he hates humans well except for Rin"

"You let me take care of him my dear he'll come around, and please call me Satori"

As Satori sat looking at Kagome closely she noticed an odd but at the same time beautiful thing. Kagome's beautiful chocolate brown eyes had gold in them a rare thing in humans

"He is the most beautiful male I have ever seen" Kagome complimented "Strong confident self assured and knows what he wants"

"Ah I see you already have some admiration for my son" Satori said with a smile

"Yeah I always did, a girl can dream"

"Hm that will make this easier" Satori Commented "Tell me my dear how do you feel about children?

"Well you know that adorable little girl that travels with Sesshoumaru? Kagome replied

"Yes his ward Rin"

"I'd love to have one like her some day"

"How many pups would you like? Satori inquired

"I'd love a boy and girl to start with" Kagome answered, then giggled

"Excellent" Satori happily said "But tell me what is it that you find so funny?

"Well when you said pups" Kagome started

"Yes? Satori said

"I was just picturing a few little Sesshoumaru's running around" Kagome said with a grin

"Pleasant thought that is" Satori added

"You know what hypothetically if Sesshoumaru and I had a daughter you and I could teach her to torture him" Kagome said smiling evilly

"Oh I think you and I are going to get along beautifully, and become close friends fast" Satori said

"Satori when do you wish to start training? Kagome asked

"Do you feel ready to start?

"Yes if it is alright with you I'd love to" Kagome replied

"I also wanted to ask do you know how to use weapons my dear? Asked Satori

"Bow and arrows but that's all"

"Would you also like to learn how to use weapons, and combat skills as well" Satori inquired

"Yes" Kagome said excitedly

During the weeks of her intense training sessions with Satori Kagome and Satori both discovered that Kagome had an ability even she herself never knew she possessed. Kagome had second sight she could see sense hear and feel and even smell things before they came or happened, she was a fast learner and as Satori suspected with great power

"Satori?

"Yes?

"Your son is coming, and the first thing he'll say is mother I see the years have been kind to you despite your constant battle to maintain a youthful appearance, it'll be his attempt at humor" Kagome told her

"Hm I see, pup's going to try his hand at being a wise ass. This is going to be quite entertaining"

"I heard him as though he were in the room with me, funny I never thought of him as having a sense of humor"

"There may be hope for my brat yet" Satori joked "I will mask your scent you may hide and watch the fun" Satori stated

"Thank you this is going to be good"

Sesshoumaru arrived "Mother I see the years have been kind to you despite your constant battle to maintain a youthful appearance" he said

"Yes and I see the years have been kind to you as well despite your constant battle to remain frigid, and maintain your virginity" Satori wise cracked

"Ooooo does someone need a man? Sesshoumaru retorted "Feeling a little over wound, and caged are we?

"Hm well at least I've seen action many times" she retorted "Speaking of over wound and caged" do you even know what to do with a female" My frustrated pup" Satori taunted "And I never stay in a cage alone" she grinned

"Holy shit she's good I love it" Kagome thought "Sic him"

"That is none of your concern mother" Sesshoumaru added

"Yes just as it was none of yours, but you are the one who started this pup" are you not?

"Mother you will kindly cease calling me pup I am an adult Inu youkai, and I would have your respect"

"Awww but mother wuves her little puppy wuppy" Satori teased "And you will receive respect when you learn to give it, my bad puppy"

"Oh god's why me? Damned meddling insufferable females" he complained

"Mommies little pup needs a mate then he wont be such a cantankerous old goat" Satori ragged

"Frustrating pain in the ass female" he complained

"Uptight needs some action virgin pup"

Sesshoumaru left without even saying what he was there for, once he was gone for a while Kagome doubled over then landed flat on her ass laughing so hard tears streamed from eyes

"Oh m, my god that was a amazing, I, I love it" she gasped out "He doesn't stand a chance with you"

"Why thank you my dear, it seems as though my pup forgot who he was screwing with" Satori said smiling evilly

**Trapped, the battle, a snipe fast, and a truce**

Satori sent a messenger to Sesshoumaru with a scroll requesting that he meet her at her palace, Sesshoumaru read the message then set out to meet his mother. Sesshoumaru arrived and was promptly let in by the guards and made his way to where Satori was patiently waiting for him

Satori had all she could do to keep a straight face her little plot was unfolding nicely, and it seemed her trap was going to as well, she maintained her usual stoic look and calm cool demeanor

Satori had Sesshoumaru come to meet her at a private wing of the castle it had a huge bathing room, sleeping quarters, sitting room with a table and chairs and overlooked a huge private garden. Sesshoumaru arrived to find Satori standing just outside of the entry way of the private wings main door

"What is it? why have you summoned me here mother? Asked a curious Sesshoumaru

"We will speak in here" please step in and go to the sitting room? Said Satori

"As you wish mother but I will know what is going on"

"Yes pup have patience you will soon know"

"Ooooo woman haven't I asked you to cease calling by that infuriating description? I am an adult" Sesshoumaru griped

"Yes but no matter how old either of us gets you will always be my pup, pup" Satori said knowing how much it infuriated him

"What did I ever do to you to earn such torture? Sesshoumaru asked "And how did father escape being driven completely insane by you? Kami knows you have the ability to quickly accomplish such a task with little or no effort"

Sesshoumaru walked passed his mother and into the private wing but Satori remained outside, the second Sesshoumaru set foot inside a strong impenetrable barrier trapped him within. Sesshoumaru noticed that Satori had still not entered inside the room he turned and looked back and saw that she was standing there gazing at him wearing a smirk, his eyes narrowed in agitation while he indignantly wondered what the hell was going and he'd soon find out

"Mother you summoned me to come here I have honored your request and I am here" why have you not entered this room? If this is some sort of game then I will take my leave, I have better things to do then waste time"

"As you wish my son"

"Very well then mother I shall leave now, and I suggest that you not do such a thing as this again"

"Yes cranky pup" she replied

Sesshoumaru walked over to the rooms entryway intent on a hasty retreat, just when he tried to step out a barrier pushed him back "Mother what is the meaning of this?

"That my dear you will discover on your own"

"Mother enough of your childish games, I demand that you release me nowww" he bellowed

"I am sorry but I cannot until it's time has ended"

"And how in hell long will that be? He snapped

"It will last as long as it lasts" she replied "You will just have to wait it out"

Sesshoumaru in a blind rage unsheathed Tokijin aimed it at the barrier and sent forth a huge powerful blast of power at it in his attempt to break and destroy it, he smirked, but instead to his horror the barrier absorbed the blast increased and became heavier his smirk turned into a look of horror

"Motherrrr" he screamed why have you done this damnable thing? I have done no wrong, by youkai law your treachery and betrayal of your own son is unjust, now release me at once"

"You will remain inside until the time is right"

"I will get you for this if it is the last thing I do" he promised "Traitorous wench"

"Yes love you to, spoiled brat" Satori wise cracked

"If you were not my mother I would kill you for this" Sesshoumaru snapped "Hell I might just do it anyway once I am free" he said and smiled evilly

"Yes oh whiny one, and I will certainly enjoy seeing you trying to accomplish that attempt" Satori needled, then closed the door and walked away leaving her growling son behind

Satori with her scent sound and presence hidden beneath her own barrier sat in a comfy chair in a separate room not far away, waiting for Sesshoumaru to make his discovery. Sesshoumaru desperately searched the room trying to find a way out, he tried the balcony but was met with the same barrier, it was the same with all the entrances he could go out onto the balcony but not outside of it

He let out a feral growl that shook the entire floor of the palace, he then transformed into his dog form but horse size thinking he could break the barrier this way only to be pushed back, then used his acid and whip and when it to failed finally gave up

"Damn you motherrr" he screamed

He hadn't been paying full attention when he first searched the rooms for a way out then sensed something and checked all the rooms again, when he got to the bedroom there he discovered sleeping Kagome laying on the huge futon, Sesshoumaru caught the faint scent of something familiar sniffed she had been put to sleep with a sleeping powder

"Miko? Miko? Miko wake up now" he commanded

"Hah? What? Kagome responded

"Why are you here in my mothers castle?

"I don't know, but I wish I did"

"You must know something" he bit out "Now tell me"

"The last thing I remember is I was in the village, I was alone after the others left and I'm just now waking up here" Kagome replied

"Oh this is about to become very interesting and hilarious" thought Satori as she listened

"Nonsense" why would my mother have a human in her castle without killing them? and why a miko of all things?

"You'd have to ask your mother that question"

"Is there something going on that you know about that I do not? If so you will tell me now" Sesshoumaru demanded

"Nonsense you say, me know something you don't. Listen you self centered egotistical arrogant prick if I knew then I could tell you, you insufferable ignorant ass" now couldn't I? she snapped

"It's better then being a weak pathetic human like you" Sesshoumaru retorted

"Oh yeah killing perfection they call you hah" and what you do it by boooring them to death with your asinine arrogance and stupidity? She wise cracked

"Litsten wench you will not speak to me in such a manner" is that understood?

"Or you'll what, you'll kill me? Ooo the big bad taiyoukai is gonna kill me boo hoo I'm so scared, try it dillweed and I will simply purify your upety sorry ass" is that understood? Kagome snapped back

"Do you doubt my words? You cannot destroy me mindless wench" he retorted

"Well, well, well if it isn't Inuyasha the second how nice it is to meet you, only guess what your worse then him and three times the dumb ass he is was of ever will be" she said to rile him "And you cant kill me either"

"Oh my dear sweet kami's this is better and far more entertaining then I had hoped for, she is absolutely perfect, and that Inuyasha reference just put it over the top" Satori said to herself and cracked up

"Well said Kikyo" or is it Kikygome? Sesshoumaru said to antagonize her

"Lame try Naraku correction Narakumaru"

"How dare you" do you not wish to continue to live?

"Listen lord fluffy try it and see what happens numb nuts, I do not care" Kagome wise cracked

"What did you just call me? Miko you will take that back and you will do it now"

"You heard me" or have ya gone deaf? Listen fluffy Sesshopuppy that just is not happening" she ragged

"Do not ever call me puppy or fluffy, I will kill you" he said, and his eyes turned red

"Here comes the puppy doggie woggie with the red scary eyes, to bad it don't do shit for me but bore me to death, oh and by the way genius you can't turn into a giant dog in here" Kagome taunted

"Mindless human"

"Brainless dog" Kagome ragged

"Oh shit I love my daughter in law already, when they finally mate I will be lucky if I see them again" Satori thought

Sesshoumaru growled raised a hand and threw an energy ball at her trying to knock her across the room, but Kagome deflected it, she then used her newly discovered power the ability to move things with her mind levitated him all the way up to the ceiling then swiftly dropped him on his ass

"How the hell are you able to levitate me? Your only a miko"

"Well what can I say I guess I'm just a girl full of surprises" she replied, and smirked

Then they both spotted food trays Sesshoumaru hurled the cup of tea at her, so Kagome picked up threw and hit him with the stewed meat, and watched as it ran down soaking his clothing with brown liquid and him fuming

"There now you're a tasty looking piece of meat" she razzed

"Wench how dare you? He snapped

"Puppymaru" she called him just to push his buttons "You started it"

"Nagging cackling hen" Sesshoumaru wisecracked

"Over rated in love with himself cant take care of a hen rooster"

"Frigidgome" he said smiling evilly

"Impotentmaru"

"Hipless puny female"

"Assless overgrown pretty boy"

"Titlessgome"

"Really that's better then being dickless like you" so tell me what's it like being male and having to sit down like a girl to pee? Poor baby" she taunted

"I can think of many uses for that foul mouth of yours" he said grinning

"Yeah good for you because you'll never know or experience it, and I can think of a few very good uses for your mouth" Kagome retorted

"Never with a human"

"Why you dirty pervy dog" Kagome said then laughed "Having hentai thoughts are we? she needled

"Filthy minded wench"

"Lecherous Hentaimaru"

"Pervygome"

"Dirty horn dog"

Poor Satori fell off her chair laughing her servents who were the closest to her and who were allowed to listen were on the floor rolling in fits of laugher, because of Satori's barrier others could hear them but Kagome and Sesshoumaru couldn't hear them

"Well you'll never see my horn, so don't worry and stop thinking about it" Sesshoumaru said

"You couldn't pay me enough to even think about looking at it" Kagome wisecracked "Besides it's not like there's anything there to get worked up over anyway"

Next they threw the cups dishes and other things at each other for a long time, their little battle continued until neither of them could move anymore, finally to tired to care anymore the two drifted off to sleep and bathed the following morning

"Well my lady tomorrow is another day" one of the maids said

"Yes and another fun one it will be indeed, when they finally get hungry enough they'll eat" Satori replied

Kagome and Sesshoumaru continued battling neither one really winning for days, after a while seeing that neither of them was getting anywhere ahead of the other they started calming down, then a few days later Satori and the others heard

"You annoying she devil"

"You annoying whiny needs discipline puppy"

"I hate you" Sesshoumaru snapped

"Not as much as I hate you"

"Aggravating headache causing female" Sesshoumaru added

"Pain in the ass grouchy old goat" she insulted

"I'll give you pain" he wisecracked with a devious grin

"Try and die"

"As you wish" he replied then smiled deviously

All went quiet, knowing what was coming next and not wanting to hear it Satori made her barrier around them sound proof, then left and stayed away, and the staff did as well

"Well it's about time" Satori said to herself "A good fight always gets the blood boiling, now hell do something, hehehe"

**Lemon starts**

With lightening speed Sesshoumaru was in front of Kagome and crashed his lips down on hers, and she devoured his they moaned while their tongues did battle, and both refusing to come up for air. Kagome's hands hungrily roamed Sesshoumaru's body now on their knees in front of each other Sesshoumaru slipped his hands inside her kimono and felt her breasts

Kagome reached one hand down inside his hakama and latched onto his large manhood then gulped. Sesshoumaru smirked mentally he let his hands travel all over her body then cupped her ass with his large hands, and pulled her against him, Kagome's hand stroked his length

Kagome untied then opened his hakama and haori and very much admired what she was seeing, while kissing her neck Sesshoumaru quickly learned that turned her on even more. She kissed licked and nipped his chest then slowly worked her way back up to his neck, he put one hand between her legs and felt what was soon to be his

Kagome started pulling his clothes off his haori slipped down over his shoulders then landed on the floor, followed by her kimono, Kagome removed his hakama, neither uttered a single word they resumed kissing and oh how they both loved doing that

At the same time without breaking the kiss he lowered her down onto her back she arched her back. He perched himself above her between her legs then slipped inside taking her purity, Sesshoumaru was going still himself giving her time to adjust to his size, till she thrust into him so he began moving inside her

"Ugh" Kagome grunted at the intense pleasurable feel of him inside her "Sessh yes"

Kagome wrapped her legs around the backs of his and met him thrust for thrust, he moved faster and harder within her knowing that's what she wanted, and she began having releases, her walls clamped around his length but unlike the other times this time was so intense it almost hurt his length

"Mine" he growled possessively

"Ah Sesshoumaru more, harder" he obliged

"All you want" he whispered in her ear, and kissed her neck

Feeling both their ends fast approaching he started moving with inhuman speed pounding into her hard and fast. The second their climaxes started and he plunged his fangs into her neck where it joined her shoulder, drank some of her blood at the same time, and she then did the same

They held on to each other with their fangs, while they continued mating an eerie glow surrounded them then their powers melded they would forever share these new combined powers, they removed their fangs from each other

"Yes oh god's yes _**Sesshoumaruuu"**_

"_**Kagome ahhhhh" **_their climaxes seemed to last forever and their mating went on for hoursin every position there is

**Lemon ends**

Hours later "we're mates now miko so your stuck with me for eternity" Sesshoumaru teased

"If this is what is considered being prison or stuck then thank the god's and I never want to be freed lock me up mate" Kagome joked

"Hm my mother is an evil sneaky genius who's clever treachery I have now come to admire, and be thankful for" Sesshoumaru said

"She shocked me by kidnapping and bringing me here"

"You two were in on this together weren't you? Come on mate you can tell me I will not be mad" he said

"Yes I was" but what girl could resist you? Kagome complimented "Come on you're a god among men"

"Well miko in all honesty I think that I have always liked you, you challenge intrigue and tempt me and I love it" he praised

"Sessh can I have you again? I mean if you want to"

"Miko of mine all you want, I can do this every day if I want to, woman you will not be leaving this room anytime soon" Sesshoumaru said smiling evilly

"Uh oh I'm in trouble now" Kagome said

"Hehehe, you know it" he teased

**Lime starts**

Sesshoumaru was laying on his back Kagome mounted him straddling his hips, Sesshoumaru cupped her face in his hands pulling her down into a kiss, he then felt tears falling onto his body broke the kiss and looked at her

"Mate what is wrong, are you not happy? Are you displeased? He asked

"No it's not that, I love you I know it now and it just hit me hard" Kagome answered "I love you so much it hurts"

"And you shed tears for this? Women" he teased

"Yeah sure tease a girl who's in love you rat" she teased he smiled

"Woof, woof dog" remember" he ragged, then nipped her neck

"Rat squeak, squeak" she joked

"Miko meat such a tasty treat" he teased, then pulled her back down into another hot kiss

"Hm it's time I showed you what other uses my mouth has" Kagome said and batted her eyes, both wound up showing each other the other very talented uses of their mouths

Kagome then got on her hands and knees Sesshoumaru entered her from behind and took her again and again, after he was finished she rode him and the two went at it in every position for a long time

**Lime ends**

Satori was smiling like the cat that ate the rat when she returned late the next afternoon she took her barrier down, only to find that Sesshoumaru had put one of his own up beneath hers keeping all out, her heart was filled and swelled with a mothers pride

"That's my boy, hm I think he's liked her all along or she'd have been dead long ago and before I even abducted her" Satori said

"The staff found that they could slide food through Sesshoumaru's barrier but nothing more, and then when they returned later they would find the trey sitting just out side the door, Kagome and Sesshoumaru stayed locked up alone for three weeks

"Horny dog" Satori said to herself and laughed

After the three weeks had passed the two emerged from their hibernation "Ooo it's alive, and I see it can walk" Satori teased Sesshoumaru

"Oh I hate life" why me? Sesshoumaru said

"Don't fret pup" Satori joked "Mother understands" she teased then made kissing sounds

"Mother I have taken a mate? Was that not your fondest wish? Why must you continue to torment me?

"Because Sesshoumaru sama it's fun" She replied "And I have no plans on giving it up"

"You deliberately locked us in together" didn't you? He stated

"Yes my dear son I did, and if I hadn't you would never have taken a mate, now your Rin has a mother, and with your joining Kagome's kitsune has gained a father" Satori informed him

"Women a male has no chance at all" Sesshoumaru commented

"Kagome my daughter in law welcome to the family" Satori greeted

"Thank you Satori, and thanks for what you have done"

"You are very welcome"

"Yes mother I to thank you, and dear mother of mine I was right I also know that you two sneaky scheming females were cohorts in this crime" Sesshoumaru stated wearing a wide grin

"Who us? They answered in unison and gave innocent smiles

"I cannot believe it this is one thing I thought I'd never see my mother friends with a human and a miko of all things" Sesshoumaru stated

"Yes sesshoumaru and you are no longer the ice prince, now you are the love prince" Satori teased "And remember I want grand pups, if you do not give them to me I shall hunt you down and kill you" she ragged

"Why me? I hate my life I will never know a minutes peace now" Sesshoumaru replied with his hand on his head

"Sessh we have to tell my friends they must be going nuts looking for me" Kagome stated

"Yes I can hardly wait the look on Inuyasha's face will be priceless" he said

"Kagome forgive me I almost forgot I had a message delivered to your friends three weeks ago, telling them where you were, I made no mention of your mating. And Sesshoumaru Rin has also been staying at the village and bonding with the kitsune" Satori told them

"We we've been locked up for three weeks? I did not realize that" Kagome said

"My miko time passes swiftly by when your having fun" Sesshoumaru said then winked at Kagome

"Well it seems we have some time before I go to them" she said then asked if he'd go with her and meet her family he agreed. They went and met her family, who loved and welcomed Sesshoumaru, her mother said he was beautiful

**A miko's return, accidentally marked, the new fox**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome entered the village to witness one of Shippou and Inuyasha's epic battles, Sesshoumaru stood silently grinning, during their battle over ramen. Inuyasha gave poor Shippou massive noogies, and in retaliation Shippou started biting at the same time Inuyasha yelped let and Shippou go and leapt up dropping the kit

"That does it ya little red fur ball now I'm gonna make good on my promise and make a rug out of you" Inuyasha threatened

"Oh yeah I'd like to see you try Catyasha" Shippou said knowing how much Inuyasha hated that name

"What? Oh that's it now I'm am going to kill you instead" Inuyasha snapped

"Oh maybe Kittyyasha" or would you prefer Necoyasha? Shippou taunted

"Why you little"

"What's the matter is the big bad Inu neco getting old? Is he to tired to keep up? If you behave I'll scratch behind your little kitty ears old man"

Kirrara shook her head in disbelief, Rin sat there cracking up Sesshoumaru merely stood silently watching and holding Kagome's hand. After being bonked over the head Shippou charged launching himself in mid air fangs bared Inuyasha's exposed arm being his intended target

Inuyasha stepped aside easily dodging the attack, it was to late to stop Shippou landed on what he thought was Inuyasha and bit Rin's arm instead unintentionally marking her

"Oh crap" said Inuyasha

"Oh crap indeed little brother" Said Sesshoumaru's cold voice

"Oh double crap the ice lord is here"

"Perceptive as always Kittyyasha" Sesshoumaru retorted

"Stickinassmaru"

"Rin Lord Sesshoumaru I'm sorry I didn't mean to if you want to kill me I will go quietly" Shippou's feared filled remorseful voice was heard

"Kit I would never kill you for such a trivial thing however" Sesshoumaru said then paused

"However what lord Sesshoumaru? Shippou asked

"Rin is now marked as pack, you are kitsune and she is now a part of your pack" Sesshoumaru told the fearful kit

"You mean she is like kitsune family now" and your not mad at me? I thought you'd want to kill me" an amazed Shippou stated

"Correct she is, and I have no wish to kill you, but there will also be changes" Sesshoumaru said

"Changes, what changes lord Sesshoumaru?

"Rin will gain some of your abilities your powers life span and may even turn part or pure kitsune"

"So what your saying is we might have a new kitsune? Well at least she'll be a good one not a pest like somebody else I know" Inuyasha added grinning

"Hey Buttyasha watch it" Shippou scolded "I'm sorry Rin"

"Don't be Shippou I like it, I love foxes and dogs plus I won't die I'll get to live long like you and lord Sesshoumaru" Rin said happily

"It wasn't planned but you have given my daughter an extended life, and for that I am grateful" Sesshoumaru said shocking everyone

"Yeah Rin your like my little sister if anybody gives you a bad time let me know and I'll beat em up for ya" Inuyasha joked

"Aw Inuyasha you're the best big brother ever" Sango teased

Then they heard Jaken gasp and when they turned around to look they saw why, Rin was already changing growing claws and fangs she had ears like Sesshoumaru's and her hair was now down to her hips. Rin was smiling and admiring her new claws her feet and hands stayed as they were but she soon learned she could transform into a fox

"Holy crap that was fast" Sessh is it supposed to be that damn fast? said shocked Inuyasha

"Awesome Rin your beautiful" Kagome said proudly, Rin thanked her

"It is unusual and rare but not unheard of" Sesshoumaru answered

"Master Jaken want a back scratch? Rin teased while flexing her claws

"Eeeeeeee no, no, no you little fox you stay away from me" lord Sesshoumaru help? Jaken said then turned and ran, Jaken would never admit it but he really loved having

Rin around

"Jaken have fun but play nice or I will kill you" said Sesshoumaru smiling evilly "Hm interesting this is going to be fun instead of pesky Jaken tormenting Rin, she will torment him"

"Well he is in for it now we foxes love pranks fun and chases" Shippou proudly said

"Seems as though the roles have been reversed" said a smiling Miroku

"Oh I gotta go watch this bye everybody" Shippou said then took off to watch the fun

"Now we may talk Inuyasha you wanted to know why so fast I believe it is because the kit and Rin are destined to be mates in the future when they are mature, that is why the transformation takes place so fast. The last case of this was over 300 years ago when a female kitsune accidentally bit her friend a human male, within seconds he turned they became mates and still are together" Sesshoumaru said

"So we might say that our little Shippou is engaged" Sango said with a smile

"That is exactly right" answered Sesshoumaru

"Sessh you know we'll have to tell them" Inuyasha added

"Yes I fully intend to"

"Now we just gotta get you laid and you'll you stop being so cranky? Inuyasha teased wanting a chase and ran

"You wish to see cranky little brother then cranky I will show you" Sesshoumaru said, then gave chase, Sesshoumaru had a plan for Inuyasha

Later on after Rin and Shippou came back to the village Sesshoumaru explained everything to them. Rin and Shippou were well pleased with the news, Shippou admitted that he had always had a crush on Rin she smiled and blushed

"Oh well I might as well do it now" Shippou thought "Lord Sesshoumaru may I marry Rin in a few years? Shippou asked

"Yes kit you may, I would be honored to have you as a son in law"

"Thank you lord Sesshoumaru" said a very excited Rin

"Congrats squirt" Inuyasha teased

"Thanks Inuyasha" blushing Shippou replied

"Kit you and I will train Rin" Sesshoumaru stated

"Deal" Shippou replied

"Yo Inuyasha?

**Sesshoumaru's gift, Inuyasha's surprise, guess what we're mated**

"Kagura what the hell are you doing here? Inuyasha asked

"I came for you, you sexy hanyou" she teased

"Wh, what? Inuyasha asked confused

"Don't be shy my little Yashakins I don't bite" Kagura teased "But if you want me to I'd be more then happy to oblige"

"Oh crap"

"Aw I'll rub your ears I know how much you dogs love it" Kagura joked

"Gulp, Kagura I don't know what your up to but cut it out" will ya?

"Aw don't be that way Yasha play fair"

"Eeeee" Inuyasha said then turned to run

Kagura who was in mid air on her feather swooped down on the poor caught of guard hanyou, latched onto his haori pulled him onto her feather with her and flew off at top speed

"Help? Inuyasha yelled

"Be good little brother" Sesshoumaru joked as they flew away

"Sesshoumaru what's going on? Asked Kagome

"It is my gift to Inuyasha, Kagura is quite in love with Inuyasha and has been for a long time so I just helped things along" do I remind you of anyone?

"Yes your mother and she'd be so proud of you right now, I cannot wait to tell her" said Kagome

"Miko I love you to" Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear then nipped it making her crazy she never expected to hear that

"Sesshoumaru? before she could finish he grabbed her and flew off

Later on when Sesshoumaru and Kagome, Inuyasha and Kagura returned "Everyone I have an announcement to make" said Kagome

"Yeah like what wench? Inuyasha wise cracked, then Kagura gently smacked him upside the head

"If you shut up lord Humpingyasha and let the girl finish we'd all find out" Kagura said

"Yeah rat lips please do" Shippuo razzed he knew by their scents Kagome and Sesshoumaru were mated but did not say anything

"Yes as I was saying you guys received a message from Sesshoumaru's mother telling you where I was, but what it didn't tell you is that Sesshoumaru and I are mated"

"Hah what? Congratulations" the others except for Inuyasha said

Wh, what? Se, Sesshoumaru Kagome? Kagome Sesshoumaru ma, mated? Sesshoumaru and a, a human? Inuyasha stammered and gulped his eyes went as wide as saucers face was covered with shock and turned snow white then he felt dizzy and in speechless shock landed on his butt

The others cracked up "Well I guess we'll get some peace and quiet without being nagged for a while now" Miroku joked

"Wait till he comes around, I'm gonna have some real fun then" Kagura told them

"Oh yeah like what? Curious Kagome asked

Kagura told them and they laughed so hard they coughed "Kagura you wouldn't? Sango said

"Oh wouldn't I? wait and see"

An hour later the poor unsuspecting hanyou came back to his senses "Inuyasha honey are you okay?

"Yes mate"

"That's good because I have something to tell you" Kagura said

"Yeah like what? Inuyasha asked, giving her a suspicious stare

"You know when we mated? She said

"Yeah how could I forget" Inuyasha said with a lecherous but proud grin

"Well Yashakins I'm pregnant?

"Y, your what? But we only humped one day, we haven't been mated two days yet"

"Well what can I say you Inu's have strong fertilizer, you knock a girl up on the first day" Kagura teased

"I, it cant be you preg me a father? Pup father me? But it was my first time I never had se" confused disoriented Inuyasha stuttered never finishing his sentence

"Yes daddy you, I didn't get in this condition by wishing for it"

"Ohhhhhhh" he moaned then fainted

"Oh my dear sweet merciful kami's he'll never be the same again" Kagome stated

"Yes but it was so worth it just to see the look on his face" Miroku added

"And when he finds out it was a joke, and we were in on it we're all screwed" said Sango

"I for one do not care it was fun" Sesshoumaru said

Two hours later Inuyasha came around and once he regained his senses he sniffed Kagura

"Kagura what the fuck? you ain't pregnant"

"Now Inuyasha calm down she was only having a little fun, it was all in jest no harm done" Miroku said

"What? And all you bastards were in on it? I'll show you a jest" Inuyasha snapped then smiled evilly

"Oh shit I do not like the way he's smiling" Miroku said

"Ah crap" said Kagome

"Ah crap is right" Inuyasha added

He drew tetsuseiga from it's sheath "Inu, Inuyasha you wouldn't? Kagome stammered

"Wouldn't I? wouldn't I Kagsy?

Inuyasha held up tetsuseiga in a menacing way and glared daggers at the group though the glare was fake he made it look real for dramatic affect, he held tetsuseiga straight up over his head pointing to the sky

"Wind scar" Inuyasha called, it reached up into the heavens and before they knew it thunder and lightening were heard and seen, then came hard heavy pounding rain and they were pelted with large hale stones

"Inuyashaaa" they yelled

"Hehehe now you bastards that's in jest, a big jest" said a the very happy hanyou watching as they all scattered running trying to escape

"Inuyashaaaaa" they all hollered while running

"Inuyasha ye are to much" Keade commented

"What? Inuyasha was just showing his love because he wuvs them so much, hehehe" he joked and laughed


End file.
